Semira
Semira is a Vampire who appears in Underworld: Blood Wars. She is the leader of the Eastern Coven following the Purges and the decimation of the Antigen Lycans by Selene. She is a fiercely ambitious Vampire and the main female antagonist of Underworld: Blood Wars and is portrayed by Lara Pulver. Background It is currently unclear as to exactly when and by whom Semira was turned (Viktor seems to be the most likely candidate), however, it is known that she was turned sometime before 1402 and was originally part of the Old World Coven. After Selene was turned and trained by Viktor, she was sent to the Nordic Coven; however, despite her time within the Coven, Semira disagreed with their more peaceful ways. At some point she left the Nordic Coven, likely returning to the main branch of the Old World Coven at Ördögház. Despite no longer holding Viktor's affections the way she once had, her loyalty to him remained; she was still under his command at least until the late 1980s or early 1990s as it was Semira and her troops that were sent to the Nordic Coven to investigate when Viktor (or possibly Kraven on Viktor's behalf) grew suspicious of Amelia's strange absence from Vampire society. However, by the time that Semira arrived at the Nordic Coven's stronghold Amelia had already left (as had Thomas and his and Amelia's infant son, David) and returned to the Eastern Coven. At some point Semira joined the Eastern Coven and rose through the ranks of the coven, ultimately leading the coven and heading up the Elite Council. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Semira is the leader of the Eastern Coven and holds a place on their Elite Council. Prior to the events of the film the coven has been pursuing Selene in order to punish her for her part in the deaths of the Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus. However, despite their pursuit of Selene, Semira proposes offering Selene amnesty in exchange for her training the coven's inexperienced Death Dealers. Semira later utilises Selene's proximity to order her own lover, Varga, to challenge Selene to a sparring match in order to drug her. She also orders Varga to kill the other Death Dealers who are present at the training session so that she might blame Selene for their deaths. Once Selene is in her custody Semira intends to drain her of her blood in order to 'execute' her for Viktor's death, whilst also taking Selene's power for herself by ingesting the drained blood. It is then revealed that Semira was once the favourite of Viktor, only to be replaced by Selene; however, her loyalty to Viktor has never wavered. Semira is able to drain a portion of Selene's blood before David and Thomas stage a rescue, in the ensuing fight Semira kills Thomas. Following Selene and David's escape Semira deduces their target and sends forces of her own after them. Upon the return of her forces, one of the Eastern Coven's remaining Death Dealers, Alexia, confessing to having been the lover of the Lycan leader Marius and a traitor to her own kind; Semira kills the younger Vampire, admitting that she had always known of Alexia's treachery and was using her for her own purposes. At some point Semira drinks the blood that was drained from Selene (She was unable to drink it prior to this point our to it needing to be filtered in order to removed the poison that was still present) and transforms into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. David and Selene soon return to the Eastern Coven's castle, at which point David reveals himself to be the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia and therefore the pure-blooded heir to the Eastern Coven. With no intention of relinquishing her power Semira demands he be arrested, only to be arrested herself by Varga. During the Lycan attack on the Eastern Coven Semira is able to escape from her cell. She engages David in a sword fight, quickly gaining the upper hand and wounding him; he distracts her with a shaft of sunlight and proceeds to land a fatal blow. Personality Semira is described as being fierce and incredibly ambitious. She also displays intense loyalty to Viktor along with a level of coldness, ruthlessness and cruelty that he may very well have admired. She is an intelligent and manipulative woman, but suffers from excessive pride and arrogance, which are are her undoing. Despite being a member of the Eastern Coven's council she seems to be a warrior at heart. Semira, in spite of her close bond with Viktor, comes to view the Vampire obsession with 'purity' as being a weakness that holds them back; although she despises Lycans, she herself admits that she admires their ability to evolve and adapt. As a result, she seeks to 'evolve' as well, becoming a Hybrid to increase her strength and power. Relationships Varga Semira and one of the Eastern Coven's Death Dealers, Varga, are lovers. Their relationship seems to be based upon lust and convenience rather than actual feelings. Semira is often unpleasant to Varga and rarely treats him well; she is clearly the dominant one in the relationship and expects Varga to obey her without question, regardless of her behaviour towards him. This results in him betraying her when the opportunity arises, which genuinely shocks and angers her. Viktor The exact nature of Semira's relationship with Viktor is unknown, except to say that she seems to have been a favourite or trusted lieutenant of his. Given her resemblance to both Selene and Sonja (although the latter two bare more resemblance to each other than Semira does to either of them) it is possible that Viktor saw her as something of a protegé. No matter the nature of their relationship Semira displays an intense loyalty to Viktor, even after being dismissed by him centuries earlier, going so far as to attempt to avenge his death. Selene Semira appears to harbour a deep seated jealously and later an intense hatred of Selene, stemming from Selene replacing her as the favourite of Viktor. This is furthered upon Selene killing Viktor. Despite Selene's reasons for killing Viktor, Semira's anger still results in her attempting to kill Selene to avenge Viktor's death. Powers and Abilities She appears to be a skilled warrior who is proficient with various types of bladed weapon. As a Vampire she possesses the standard strengths and weaknesses of all Vampires. Upon becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid she gains the ability to daywalk. Quotes * "I will be more powerful than any Vampire in this coven" * "She's become a new breed" Trivia * Her name appears to either be a feminine derivative form of the name ‘Samir’, meaning ‘companion in evening conversation’ or a diminutive form of ‘Semiramide’ which is in turn an adaptation of ‘Semiramis’. Semiramis is a figure from Ancient Greek literature who may have been based on Sammuramat/Shammuramat who may have been the regent Queen of the Assyrian Empire – some accounts also link her with various mythological figures (some even suggest that Semiramis was in fact a demi-goddess) such as the goddess Astarte. Sammuramat was able to provide the Assyrian Empire with stability following a civil war, though some scholars suggest that she seized power for herself following her husband’s death, despite the illegality of such an action.“Semiramis” at the Ancient History EncyclopediaBehind the Name: Semira * With the possible exception of members of the more isolationist Nordic Coven, following the Purges Semira is likely one of, if not the oldest, Vampire still in existence. * She is also one of the few Vampires who would've known the truth about the origins of the Vampire and Lycan species to have survived both the events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans and the destruction of Ördögház. * Given her connection to Viktor and her age, Semira may have been one of the original Death Dealers or, at one point, one of Viktor's Elite Death Dealers. References Gallery UBW Semira.jpg|Semira with a goblet of Selene’s blood Blood Wars coven.jpg|Semira and her coven Blood Wars Semira transforming.jpg|Semira transforming Blood Wars coup.jpg|Semira staging a coup Semira with sword.jpg Semira2.jpg Semira and council.jpg fr:Semira ru:Семира Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire Council members Category:Card game characters Category:Featured articles